Second first date
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Swanfire And Son Go on a Valentines day Family date set a short time after with great power . A Tiny bit of Sexy Talk. The Usual disclaimer applies Couples Swanfire of course and Violet Believer


A Second first date

On Valentines' day, Swanfire has a second first date like the first one; but no Breaking and entering this time, and with their other favorite little man Henry. BTW, In My Version Violet and Company got here by hat or other portal by a person was Inexperienced since this a Hook-free zone

"What you like to do on our first date redux? It's close to Valentines' and the Animal Shelter's having a Carnival fund raiser. Remember, Our first unofficial date was us finding our way into a closed amusement park," Dad says.

Mom laughs and smiles; "This time no risk of being arrested. This time Henry can tag along?"

"Of course. Henry will want to support the shelter; after all he got one of his best friends from there," Dad says.

Yes, I get to see my parents, without time travel, in a way.

"So Glad we saved the gear we conjured for the last street fair we put on," mom says.

"I hope Mom and Dad Bring my new siblings, they'll love it," She says.

"Those three are getting stronger every day; Physically and emotionally," Dad says.

"Belle told me They're all three almost ready for real school," Mom says.

The next day we dress nice but causal and warm after all it's February

"Emma, I think you really picked the right color. Your "armor," that color jacket, really works for you" Dad says.

"Thanks. You have a better style than when were kids too," Mom says

"Hey, we have more money now"

"I know this your Date, Mom and dad; So, I'll Stay away most of the time" I say.

"I'd love you to stay, but maybe an hour or two you can hang out with friends," Mom says.

"Maybe you can be with the pretty Violet," Dad says with a smile.

"You approve dad?" I ask.

"She seems sweet" He says

"Yes, Gina and I Both agree She's good for you," Mom says. I smile.

"Let's make tacos," Dad says.

"Not in front of the kid," Mom says; I blush and Dad looks confused. Mom whispers something and he blushes too. "But Yea, Mexican sounds great," She says.

"I'll make our son's vegetarian," Dad says. Everything is great.

Mom asks, "Who's going to drive?"

"You're entertaining the idea of let ME drive the bug?" He asks; "You should One direction; me the other," He says

"OK," Mom says.

We get our gloves and hats, then go.

I see the carnival. I feel Almost like I'm going to a big park but it's a street fair, I can see the dogs and cats up for adoption some in cages some just on leases, I can feel a mix of hope and despair I wish I could take you all home, guys.

"Please someone take us. We want love. Can you help sell our cause?" a Great Dane asks, "please."

"I'm going to try," I say.

"Thank you," they think.

"I will think about adopting a dog or cat," Grandpa Gold tells Belle. She smiles and kisses him. "No cleaning litter boxes till you have the babies," He adds. She nods.

A cat might get a home. I'd love to see a cat running around Grandpa Gold's feet.

He sees a cute orange stripped cat I think even Gold spinner would like.

"Aww he's cute," Belle says.

"I'm giving you $30 to do anything you want," Emma says. "Food, Drink, games; after all, the money goes to the shelter."

"Thanks mom," I say.

I look around to see what to do first. I see Violet and oddly, she's alone. Her dad must be starting to trust this world more.

"Violet, you're here ALONE," I say.

"My Father thought it was safe because so many strong men and he admits women are here to protect us. There are many people I see as knights even if you don't use the term here; many good magic users, like you to protect us," Violet says. "Besides, I'm a strong woman; Not as strong as your mothers, but strong."

I smile at how violet's self-confidence has grown. My parents start kissing she and I are blushing.

"This shows how different your world is from mine, with kissing in public," Vi says; I can tell she's thinking also having a kid outside of marriage.

"I hope the kids aren't watching," Mom says.

"Oops, I think they saw," Dad says. They both blush.

"I think I should Go play a Game to try to win something for Violet."

"Kiddo Will you get me a fried Twinkie or Snickers, Please? I'll even give you extra money for it," Mom asks

"And A Hot Dog and Pop Corn," Dad asks.

I get myself A Cinnamon Funnel cake big enough to share nachos for both of us, mild because Violet getting used to 21-century food. Then I get my parents orders. I get Mom a fried Twinkie with cinnamon.

Violet loves it all. Then I win her a white bear in a pink dress looks like a princess; She loves that too.

I go to play another game to try to win a fake infinity gantlet and pass the animals up for adopt. I see Sir Morgan Inspecting a white cat that's so cute.

"Hello, Henry. I saw How much Violet loves your dog your Grandfather got for you; but I know my daughter loves cats this one just called to me. I think she can handle her horse and a cat. You handle Goldspinner and Spirit. Her birthday is tomorrow and this cat will be her present. Lancelot will watch the little he checks the cats' lower half, girl.

I spread the word about the great animals up for adopt as I walk around, just as I promised the animals.

I play a game Where you shoot a target with a water gun. It takes some money, I think four dollars but I win the glove. It looks great for a toy. If This was real, I would not do what Thanos did. I'd maybe increase the resources.

Next, I try the dart game and win a Spider man plushy. I have few stuffed toys besides the three bears, but Spider man is my comic spirit animal.

After I finish the games, I see many people seem to have adopted animals. Dogs, cats, even few rabbits. I never knew they had bunnies. It'd be nice to have one like dad did, but GS might not like another furry friend.

Dr Whale seems to have adopted my Great Dane friend.

Suddenly I hear a bark. "How'd you get here Goldie? Sneaky pup, You're so smart. I love you so much. Let's go see what Mom and dad are up too," I say.

When I get there, dad looks like he's planning something. What's he planning?

"Glad you're here," Dad says with a huge smile. I need you here for what I'm doing."

"I have an Idea what's going to happen," Violet says.

"I do too," I say.

Dad gets down on one knee. He opens up the box with a small yellowish diamond in honor of where we met. Mom Blushes, knowing what's happening.

"Will you two Marry me?" Dad asks.

"YES," Mom says.

I echo "Yes."

He hands me a dog-tag necklace with Henry Cassidy on it, and a Ring with the Royal crest like he did for my bicycle Gear.

"My parents are finally marrying! You hear that Goldie?" He seems happy as me. They hand Him a treat with Peanut butter.


End file.
